Ratchet devices are one of the indispensable tools in machinery for controlling and regulating the motions of machine parts. A ratchet is provided in a base such as a metal plate, and used as a unit ratchet device. The known process of fabricating ratchet devices is as follows:
Ratchetgears and blank metal plates are separately prepared, and then they are assembled into ratchet devices.
However, the preparation and assembling of ratchets and base plate members prolong the production and increase the cost. Besides, the addition of a ratchet gear to the plate member increases the weight of the ratchet device.